Lemuel Krug (Earth-928)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly , , Oasis, Savage Land's Rangers & Unified Tribe | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Grey | Eyes2 = (as Lemuel Krug), black Category:Black Eyes (as Bloodhawk) | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Red | UnusualFeatures = Wings, talons and scales | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Eco-terrorist, Freedom fighter, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Francis Moore; Ron Lim | First = X-Men 2099 Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Lemuel Krug was a shape-shifting mutant who had been captured by the Synge Casino for being executed in a spectacle. The X-Men dispatched Krystalin and Meanstreak to free him and invite him to join the team. Bloodhawk refused the offer and choose to work alone, but on occasion joined the X-Men in several battles, and also continued to act as an eco-terrorist (or "protector of the land"). Bloodhawk helped the X-Men fight the Synge Casino and their henchman Junkpile, but refused Xi'an's offer to join the X-Men. Later on, Bloodhawk was captured and tortured by La Lunatica and the Theatre of Pain. With the assistance of the X-Men (Meanstreak, Krystalin, and Skullfire) they were able to free La Lunatica of their control. Fall of the Hammer Shortly after, Bloodhawk accompanied the three X-Men to New York, where Meanstreak was looking for an old associate an friend of his: Jordan Boone. When they eventually found him, Bloodhawk and the X-Men learned that he had been transformed into Loki by the Alchemax Corporation, for him to join the Aesir, a team of genetically enhanced humans brainwashed into believe they were actually Norse Gods. During this time Bloodhawk joined along side other heroes of 2099: Spider-Man, Doom, Ravage, and the Punisher, to fight the pretended Gods on the Sky City Valhalla. Savage Land After traveling back to the desert, Bloodhawk parted ways with the X-Men and eventually went to the Savage Land, joining Carson Leibowitz's Rangers to protect the creatures from Alchemax. There he meets Doom again, but did not recognize him because he had lost his armor. Bloodhawk destroyed Alchemax's equipment in the Savage Land and went home. When Bloodhawk returned to the desert he discovered large footprints in the sand. They were created by the "Monstrobot", a giant robot created as a weapon by a scientist named Dr. Ryuteki. His daughter, Jade Ryuteki, helped Bloodhawk shut down the Monstrobot with her knowledge of the machine. Not soon after Bloodhawk saved the desert from the Monstrobot, he happened by chance to run into Meanstreak and Krystalin, who were on their way to help the other X-Men fight the Theater of Pain. Remembering the torture that the Theater did to him in the past, he assisted the X-Men once again in fighting the Theater of Pain, but again did not accept the offer to join them. Halo City The X-Men were next given the option to be the police force for a new city/state, Halo City, where everyone was treated equal, human or mutant. Bloodhawk chose to remain apart from them, however. When former X-Man Metalhead and his girlfriend Rosa Vasquez were attacked on their way to Halo City, Bloodhawk intervened, though with Metalhead's invulnerability it wasn't really needed. Bloodhawk guarded the couple and Rosa's infant son on the way to Halo City, and stayed there for a time. However, the polar ice caps were being melted by the Phalanx and Halo City started to flood. Its at this time that Rosa's son was kidnapped by Vulcann the Bloodsmith and turned into an adult. Bloodhawk once again lent his assistance to the X-Men to stop Vulcan and rescue Rosa's son, but could not stop the flooding of the city. After that, he traveled with the X-Men to the only inhabitable place left on Earth: the Savage Land. Return to the Savage Land In the Savage Land, Bloodhawk was reunited with Jade Ryuteki as part of a loose group called the X-Peditioners exploring the land's resources. | Powers = Bloodhawk is a transmorph, able to turn into a leather-winged, demonic-looking creature with a resistance to environmental poisons/pollutants, razor sharp talons, partial invulnerability, regeneration, and enhanced senses. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Bat Form Category:Winged Characters Category:Demonic Form